


От еды да от любви не зарекайся

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о любимом увлечении Карамона — еде (с минимальным участием самого Карамона, да простит он автора). И, конечно, о любви (с максимальным участием Стурма Светлого Меча и одной эльфийской принцессы, да простят они автора).</p>
            </blockquote>





	От еды да от любви не зарекайся

**Author's Note:**

> Фанонный пейринг. Автор древний канонист, поэтому признается чистосердечно. Все блюда, особенно фирменная картошка Отика, навеяны каноном. И только последнее, с легкими вариациями, позаимствовано у Тевтонского ордена (автор верит в аналогию с орденом рыцарей Соламнии). Айнтопф – буквально «густой суп».

Славный город Утеха издревле привлекал путешественников. Жители никогда не задавали лишних вопросов, а их гостиницы славились недорогой, но добротной едой. Тика Вейлан, попав на работу в гостиницу «Последний приют», навсегда усвоила: гость должен быть приветливо встречен и сытно накормлен. Вкусная еда, по заверению добродушного хозяина гостиницы Отика, очаровывала мужчин не хуже симпатичного личика и стройной фигурки. Тика, рано осиротев, любила Отика, как отца родного, и всегда прислушивалась к его советам. Особенно, когда хотела произвести впечатление на понравившегося парня. А потому с завидным упорством училась готовить.  
В тот день, когда славную Утеху безжалостно сожгли, Тика как раз придумала новое блюдо. Только угостить им никого не успела. Городские гостиницы практически уничтожили, а гостеприимные жители, пережив плен, нашли убежище среди неприветливых и холодных гор.  
Ведя кочевую жизнь, Тика на личном опыте убедилась, что женщина, умеющая готовить, никогда не останется одна. Красавец Карамон, считавший, что есть надо три раза в день при любых обстоятельствах, нежно её опекал. Зато его брат, Рейстлин, питавшийся воздухом, не иначе, Тику на дух не переносил. Он демонстративно не ел то, что она готовила, однажды даже едко заметив, что некоторым девушкам без сковородки мужчину удержать не под силу. И пусть Рейстлин недвусмысленно намекал на Тику, проходивший мимо Танис разразился тирадой о том, что умение готовить и скромность — два главных украшения любой девушки. Лорана, не знавшая даже, как чистить картошку, ужасно расстроилась. Тика же мстительно парировала, что некоторые просто боятся конкуренции со сковородкой. Правда, Рейстлин на её остроумный ответ внимания не обратил: видимо, пытался понять, что тогда, по мнению Таниса, украшало Китиару, не отличавшуюся скромностью и когда-то кормившую своих младших братьев ужасной похлебкой.  
— Ну зачем он со мной так, а? Как я могла научиться готовить, если меня даже к кухне не подпускали, — жаловалась потом подруге Лорана. — Дома у нас были слуги. И они всё за меня делали.  
— И что с того? Ты же не будешь жить с Танисом в Квалинести. Во-первых, война началась и не ясно, что будет с эльфийскими землям. А, во-вторых, Танис скорее сбреет бороду, чем вернётся к эльфам.  
Понимая, что Тика в чем-то права, Лорана попросила научить её готовить. Следующие две недели ей пришлось постигать кулинарные премудрости. Дело спорилось и Лоране казалось, что скоро она станет отличной хозяйкой. Проблема возникла тогда, когда Тика потребовала приготовить что-нибудь самостоятельно и угостить Таниса.  
— Может, лучше, сначала кого-нибудь другого угостить? Посмотреть на реакцию, а потом уже Таниса кормить. В случае положительного исхода, конечно же.  
— Ладно, будь по-твоему. Кого угощать будем?  
— Может, Карамона?   
— Лорана, да он же всеяден! Проглотит всё, что дадут, ещё и добавки попросит. Нужен кто-то более привередливый в еде.  
— Надеюсь, ты не на Рейстлина намекаешь? Он же вообще ничего не ест.  
— Не впадай в крайности, нам нужен кто-то не настолько привередливый.  
Лорана собиралась возмутиться непоследовательностью собеседницы, когда внезапно поняла, кто им нужен.  
— Придумала! В еде неприхотлив, даме отказать не сможет. Осталось только решить, чем его угощать. Всё-таки близкий друг Таниса!

Осень постепенно сдавала свои позиции: ночи становились холоднее, а люди пытались утеплить временные жилища. Стурм с Танисом днями напролёт помогали беженцам обустраиваться на зиму, иногда даже забывая поесть. Да и меланхолия, привычный спутник Стурма Светлого Меча, давала о себе знать. Ему хотелось вернуться домой, в Соламнию, и присоединиться к войне. Только вот никто его там не ждал.  
Привычный жизненный уклад был нарушен, когда, в один далеко не прекрасный день, его перехватила взволнованная Лорана. В руках она держала какой-то свёрток. Решив, что девушка несёт Танису обед, Стурм попытался вспомнить, где в последний раз видел друга. И очень удивился, когда в ответ получил свёрток с просьбой попробовать одно очень вкусное блюдо. Стурм развернул ткань, подозрительно принюхался и озадаченно посмотрел на Лорану:  
— Какой-то праздник, а я запамятовал?  
— Нет, что ты, — бодро отозвалась она. — Просто ты порой так устаёшь, что даже забываешь поесть. Вот я и решила сегодня принести тебе обед.  
Если бы Лорана внезапно оказалась переодетым Рейстлином, Стурм бы и того меньше удивился. Потому как уставал не он один, но подкрепиться предлагали почему-то только ему, несправедливо обойдя даже Таниса вниманием. Стурм подумал, что Лорана не просто так угощает его пирогом с капустой и какая-то подоплёка у дружеского жеста явно имеется. Только вот какая именно, он разобраться не смог, как и отказать даме в просьбе попробовать капустный пирог.  
Стурм медленно жевал злополучный пирог, размышляя о том, что можно, а чего лучше не стоит говорить эльфийской принцессе. Например, честно сказать, что пирог не удался? Но ведь Лорана, наверное, не привыкла к такому обращению. Да и покойная мама Стурма учила его быть галантным с дамами. Или же молча съесть и сделать вид, что всё нормально? Но ложь для Стурма была куда хуже, чем пренебрежение хорошими манерами.  
Впрочем, капустный пирог настойчиво отвлекал от размышлений, вызывая рвотные позывы. Стурм засомневался, что сможет доесть столь дивное угощение.  
— Ну как? Нравится?  
Чуть не подавившись, Стурм неопределённо мотнул головой. Моральная дилемма между правдой и нежеланием обидеть даму показалась ему нерешаемой.  
— Отлично, — как-то неверно истолковала его движение Лорана. – Я знала, что ты одобришь.  
И удалилась, оставив Стурма размышлять, отчего она вдруг принесла ему обед. Решив, что Лорана, видимо, поссорилась с Танисом, Стурм выбросил произошедшее из головы. Вдаваться в подробности личной жизни друга он не хотел. 

Лорана, поделившись с Тикой радостной новостью, приготовила ещё один капустный пирог и отнесла его Танталасу. Реакция Полуэльфа на угощение превзошла все ожидания: он долго плевался и с тревогой спросил о том, когда заготовленная на зиму капуста успела настолько заплесневеть. После такого Лорана не рискнула раскрыть ему правду и полночи с упоением прорыдала. Расстроенная Тика утешала её, как могла. Утром Танталасу нашли какое-то оправдание и решили, что Лорана должна практиковаться и ещё раз практиковаться.  
— И вообще, по-моему, он больше супы любит, — резюмировала Тика. — Вот и не оценил твой пирог.

Отхлебнув суп, Стурм с тоской осознал, что вчерашний пирог был вполне съедобен и даже имел приятный вкус. Особенно в сравнении со странно пахнущим супом. Светлый Меч обреченно опустил ложку обратно в миску и помешал жидкость.  
— Пересолила? — с плохо скрываемым отчаянием спросила Лорана.  
Стурм ещё раз тоскливо вспомнил пирог и мужественно ответил:  
— Что ты, я просто не люблю жидкое. По мне так нет ничего лучше мяса.  
Лорана довольно забавно сморщила носик и явственно сделала себе заметку на будущее. Похоже, Стурма ожидало мясное меню. Ему оставалось надеяться, что испортить кусок мяса ничем нельзя.  
— Теперь буду знать, — серьезно кивнула Лорана.  
Стурму отчего-то стало не по себе. Он зябко повел плечами и обречённо выпил всё содержимое миски. К Чемошу хорошие манеры, решил он, лучше один раз отмучиться и забыть о супе как о страшном сне. А там ещё неизвестно, вдруг мясо окажется съедобным. Стурм и не такие чудеса в своей жизни видел, мало ли.

Оценив количество приготовленного супа, Лорана всё же решилась отнести его Танталасу. Ей казалось, что блюдо удалось, да и выливать было жалко.  
«Стурм ведь не сказал, что суп плохой, — думала девушка, разыскивая Танталаса в обнимку с котелком и ложкой. — Просто он мясо больше любит».  
Найденный Полуэльф был занят чем-то важным и не оценил появления Лораны с котелком. Хмуро спросив, почему она таскает еду по всему лагерю, Танталас есть отказался. Ещё и поучительно прибавил, что еды вечно не хватает и лучше накормить кого-нибудь слабого здоровьем. Например, Рейстлина.  
Лорана гордо удалилась, решив скормить суп немногочисленным лошадям, имеющимся у утехинцев. Ей ещё предстояло разыскать Тику и узнать, что можно приготовить из мяса и где его добыть.

Неизвестно, насколько хорошо объясняла Тика, но ученица из Лораны получилась не самая прилежная. Обладавшая уточнённым эльфийским обонянием, Лорана сморщилась и, небрежно подцепив принесенный утехинскими охотниками кусок мяса одной рукой, уронила его на сковородку. А потом сразу залила заранее сваренным соусом, стараясь перебить ненавистный для себя запах. О качестве приготовленного блюда не стал бы спорить даже всеядный овражный гном.

Холодный промозглый вечер не обещал Рейстлину ничего хорошего. Особенно учитывая, что Карамон зачем-то срочно понадобился Танису и Рейстлин был вынужден сам готовить целительное снадобье, облегчающее его кашель. Пришлось покинуть их с братом пристанище и отправиться к месту посиделок друзей в надежде добыть там кипяток или хотя бы развести костёр, чтобы нагреть воды.  
Кипяток, к удовлетворению Рейстлина, нашёлся сразу же. В компании Лораны, Светлого Меча и странного запаха, витавшего вокруг костра.  
— Чем здесь воня... — попытался возмутиться Рейстлин, но под свирепым взглядом Стурма удивлённо запнулся. Маг был уверен, что не давал повода так на себя смотреть.  
— Вкусно? — напряженно обратилась к буравящему Рейстлина взглядом рыцарю Лорана.  
Стурм что-то невнятно промычал и отправил в рот какой-то явно горелый кусок. Рейстлину явственно почудился хруст. Сопоставив факты, он решил, что не желает знать, чем же так воняет. Поэтому задавать вопросы Рейстлин не стал: да и кто Светлому Мечу виноват, что он такой подкаблучник? Пусть теперь мучается несварением желудка, вдруг поумнеет.  
Полюбовавшись на выражение лица Стурма, Рейстлин поспешно налил кипяток в кружку и с гордостью удалился. Участвовать в ритуальном самоотравлении наследника рода Светлых Мечей он не собирался:  
— Не дай Лунитари, вылечить попросят. Так же никакого удовольствия не напасёшься!  
Его надежны не оправдались: Стурм мясо так и не доел. Он честно хотел попросить добавки, когда подошедший Танис в компании с Карамоном выразил удивление из-за странного запаха. Лорана покраснела и накрыла тарелку с остатками блюда плащом, а Танис вдруг принялся сетовать, что, наверное, где-то мясо протухло, а ведь его с таким трудом добывают. Карамон со вздохом сожаления поддержал друга, даже не подозревая о немалых заслугах Тики в порче дефицитного мяса. Лорана нервно икнула и, подхватив тарелку, стремглав кинулась прочь. Стурм тоскливо посмотрел на друзей и попросил угостить его элем. В призрачной надежде отбить тошнотворный запах. 

Приближение зимы заставляло людей нервничать и с остервенением выяснять, что же делать дальше. В один из вечеров Стурм, вполуха слушая Таниса, с тайным наслаждением жевал хорошо прожаренный кусок баранины. И пусть мяса в нём было мало, он искренне считал такой ужин роскошным. Особенно в сравнении со своим меню за последние три недели. Друзья Стурма, сидевшие у костра, обсуждали войну и прикидывали, как найти легендарное подземное королевство гномов – Торбардин. И попробовать отвести туда жителей Утехи. Танис периодически отхлёбывал грибной суп, нахваливая Тику. Именно её стараниями компания друзей питалась относительно сытно даже вдали от дома. Тика смущённо краснела, чувствуя на себе восхищённый взгляд Карамона. Похвала Таниса была ей приятна.  
Стурм готов был присоединиться к похвалам, если бы у костра не сидела Лорана. Она меланхолично ковыряла прутиком землю, не участвуя в общем разговоре. Но всё равно чувствовалось, что похвала Таниса её расстроила. Стурму даже стало жаль Лорану. В глубине души он понимал, как тяжело ей приходилось вдали от дома. Особенно на войне, безжалостной и никого не щадившей. По его мнению, Лорана держалась с большим присутствием духа. Многие мужчины, оказавшись в гуще военных действий, вели себя куда менее достойно.  
Иногда он даже немного завидовал Танису. Стурм искренне полагал, что его другу очень повезло. Красивая, храбрая девушка не побоялась броситься за ним на войну, только чтобы доказать свою любовь. Стурм никогда не считал себя сентиментальным, но даже он втайне уважал Лорану за смелость. Хотя вслух всё равно признавал очевидную глупость и детскость её поступка.  
«Интересно, — подумал он, дожевывая баранину. — Почему она Таниса не кормит? Почему издеваться надо непременно надо мной?»  
Тем временем Карамон, пытаясь сделать Тике комплимент и не нарваться на язвительную ухмылку брата, начал рассуждать о том, как с помощью еды можно выразить чувства. Мол, если человек тебе нравится, нужно угостить его чем-нибудь вкусным, показав тем самым свою симпатию. Речной Ветер одобрительно кивнул, а Золотая Луна со смехом рассказала, как впервые накормила мужа. По её словам, он ещё долго потом мучился несварением желудка. На резонное замечание Рейстлина о том, что вначале нужно было научиться готовить, а уже после людей травить, Золотая Луна наставительно заметила:  
— Когда любишь человека, хочешь окружить его заботой и получить одобрение. Пусть даже за несъедобный суп. Тут не до разумных мыслей. Любовь не терпит логики.  
Стурм, услышав такое, невольно задумался: слова Золотой Луны напомнили ему о поведении Лораны, которая, словно в подтверждение, весь вечер следила, что он ест и порой неодобрительно хмурилась. Последний кусок баранины застрял в горле и Стурм непроизвольно закашлялся. Первой к нему бросилась именно Лорана. Радость от чудесно прожаренной баранины мигом улетучилась. Стурм обречённо подумал, что Рейстлин был прав: сковородка до добра не доводит.

Судьба в награду за терпеливость освободила Стурма на какое-то время от ежедневной кормежки. Танис с частью друзей отправился на поиски Торбардина и смог убедить гномов принять неприкаянных беженцев. Стурм же внезапно оказался вовлечённым в авантюрные поиски ключа от гномьего королевства, поэтому ему было не до Лораны. В какой-то момент он даже загрустил без ежедневного ритуала. Было в нём что-то домашнее, напоминавшее ему безоблачное детство в Соламнии. Лорана, кончено, и не подозревала о его мыслях. Но стоило беженцам обосноваться в Торбардине, как она вновь принялась готовить. За время переселения Тика научила её новому блюду — фирменной картошке Отика — и Лоране захотелось удивить Стурма. Даже больше, чем Таниса, потому что терпеливая покорность рыцаря чем-то напоминала ей папу. Он всегда потакал любой её прихоти, не говоря ни слова упрёка.  
Появление Лораны в обнимку с привычным котелком настолько растрогало Стурма, что он съел всё до последнего кусочка. Картошка, правда, оказалась плохо прожаренной, но его такие мелочи не смутили. Стурм был благодарен Лоране за заботу и внимание. Он даже попросил добавки, не поняв, какую нехорошую услугу оказывает эльфийке своим поведением.

Окрыленная явным успехом, Лорана простилась со Стурмом и отправилась готовить картошку для Танталаса. Если первый раз блюдо вышло практически сырым, то во второй — слишком прожаренным. Она понимала, что ей было далеко до мастерства Тики, но ведь Стурм впервые попросил добавки. Значит, решила Лорана, она сделала всё правильно. Бережно переложив картошку в котелок и завернув в ткань, Лорана прихватила вилку и отправилась искать Танталаса. Уставшего после поисков гномьего королевства и пытавшегося хоть немного отдохнуть.  
Усталость ли послужила причиной его плохого настроения или картошка всё-таки слишком пригорела, Тика так и не поняла. Лорана просто вернулась в их жилище и бесцветным голосом сказала, что с неё довольно. Больше она не будет ничего готовить, а Танталас может спокойно отправляться в Бездну. Отказавшись объяснять, что случилось, она повернулась к подруге спиной и уснула. Тика, придумывавшая, чем бы вкусненьким порадовать Карамона, приуныла. Ей было жаль Лорану и потраченного времени. Решив, что утром попытается переубедить подругу, она задула свечу и тоже легла спать. Хороший сон, по мнению Тики, был лучшим лекарством от многих бед.

Стурм Светлый Меч с ней бы вряд ли согласился, потому что съеденная картошка аукнулась ему во время дежурства. Он как раз собирался запереть гномьи врата, спрятанные в горах, и остаться охранять тайный вход снаружи. Однако перспектива до утра промучиться от болей Стурма не впечатлила. Помаявшись, он отправился к Карамону и стыдливо попросил взять у Рейстлина какое-нибудь лекарство. Карамон пообещал сохранить имя просителя в тайне, но обмануть брата ему привычно не удалось. Хохот Рейстлина, догадавшегося по чьей милости мучается Стурм, слышало пол-лагеря. Примчавшейся Танис начал с опаской выяснять, не болен ли Рейстлин. Стурм же, наплевав на гордость, забрал лекарство и удалился дежурить, пообещав себе даже на смертном одре не просить у мага помощи и у Карамона, кстати, тоже.  
Выпив горькое лекарство, Стурм проследил за закрытием Врат Торбардина, и направился в лес. Под ногами хрустел снег, а морозный воздух приятно холодил кожу. Девственный лес убаюкивал своим умиротворением, заставляя забыть о том, что Кринн захлестнула война. Стурм вздохнул полной грудью и начал размышлять, каким образом может помочь своей стране, отсиживаясь у гномов. Подобные мысли всегда его очень расстраивали. Привычная меланхолия, забытая из-за приготовленной Лораной картошки, вступила в свои права. Правда, побыла недолго: Стурм едва успел дойти до леса, когда оступился о какой-то предмет. Помянув Чемоша, он присмотрелся повнимательней и увидел знакомый котелок, сиротливо лежавший около дерева.  
Хозяйка котелка нашлась через какое-то время. Она сидела у входа в небольшую пещерку и рыдала. Стурм, собиравшийся высказать всё, что он думает о самовольном уходе ночью из Торбардина, выдохнул. И робко потоптался с котелком в руках. Ему совершенно не хотелось узнавать причину рыданий девушки. Внутренний голос и без того громко подсказывал, что виноват один бородатый Полуэльф. Была бы воля Стурма, он бы отправил Лорану назад, ничего не уточняя и не ругая. Странные чувства, вызванные её заботой, уютно дремали в глубине души. И будить их он был не намерен. Хотя и понимал, что до утра Врата закрыты, и вернуться Лорана уже не сможет.  
— Лорана, — позвал он.  
Она вздрогнула и вскочила с места, хвастаясь за маленький кинжал, висевший у пояса.   
— Стурм?  
— Ты обронила, — он неловко протянул ей котелок.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Лорана, беря посуду. — Я... Просто воздухом подышать решила.  
Стурм сочувственно кивнул, пытаясь придумать какую-нибудь тему для разговора. Но не успел, потому что стоило Лоране посмотреть на котелок, как её глаза опять наполнились слезами. Она громко всхлипнула и скрылась в пещере. А Стурм остался стоять, проклиная Таниса, картошку и все котелки мира. Он не знал, как себя вести: пойти успокаивать или, плюнув на всё, гордо уйти? Второй вариант показался куда более разумным, но Стурм всё равно обреченно шагнул вглубь пещеры.

Вокруг царил приятный полумрак: свет Солинари той ночью в горах сиял особенно ярко. Облокотившись о стенку пещеры, Струм гладил Лорану по голове, успокаивающе приговаривая, что ни одно блюдо мира не стоит её слез. Она слушала удары его сердца и думала о том, что друг у Танталаса замечательный. Не суровый и высокомерный, каким казался на первый взгляд, а отзывчивый и добрый. За размышлениями Лорана упустила момент, когда их объятия перестали быть дружескими. Может, когда он поцеловал её ладонь. Или она провела рукой по его щеке.  
Первый поцелуй был неожиданно приятным, второй заставил забыть обо всем, а за третьим она потянулась сама. Они стояли у входа в пещеру и целовались до исступления. Струм нежно обнимал её за талию, а она сжимала его плечи, хотя руки соскальзывали с древних лат и было немного неудобно. Наконец Лорана набралась смелости и обвила руками шею Стурма. Непривыкшая к такому накалу страстей, она то закрывала, то открывала глаза, ловя на себе восхищённый взгляд. Его глаза оставались открытыми. Он казался чуть более уверенным, чем Лорана, испытывавшая то скованность, то небывалую лёгкость.  
Поцелуи становились более глубокими и требовательными. Лоране казалось, что она слышит удары сердца Стурма. Её собственное билось так сильно, что было страшно. Она потеряла голову от пьянящего ощущения близости и боялась остановиться, задуматься о том, что происходит. В какой-то момент Стурм резко поддался вперёд, не размыкая объятий. Когда Лорана ощутила спиной стенку пещеры, он подложил руку ей под голову, не давая удариться. Казалось, что до падения в бездну остался один шаг, не более…  
На помощь пришел злосчастный котелок, подвернувшийся Стурму под ноги. Они чуть не упали, и ему пришлось отвлечься, чтобы удержать равновесие. Отдышавшись, он посмотрел на Лорану: её глаза лихорадочно сияли, а щеки были покрыты румянцем. Она крепко держала его за руки, словно боясь отпустить и, похоже, не понимала, почему он остановился.   
– Стурм, – прошептала Лорана, закусив губу. Похоже, она была смущена и растеряна не меньше него самого. Ему вдруг захотелось спасти Квалинести и вернуть её домой. В безопасную сень эльфийских березок. Таких же хрупких, как и она сама.  
– Прости, сердечко моё, – выдохнул он и поцеловал её в лоб.  
Потом несколько неуклюже повернулся и вышел из пещеры. Лорана посмотрела на котелок, отразивший растерянную принцессу, ничего толком не умевшую: ни готовить, ни в мужчинах разбираться. Танталас, похоже, так и не заметил её заботы, зато Стурм стал относиться с несвойственной ему нежностью. Она боялась признаться даже себе, что ей льстило подобное внимание. Более того, на какой-то краткий миг ей захотелось, чтобы поцелуи длились вечно.  
Иногда Лорана сравнивала себя с неумелым пловцом. Она нырнула в омут вслед за Танталасом, да так и не выплыла, а теперь ещё и утянула за собой на дно другого человека. Того, кто был к ней добр и внимателен, не просил помочь беженцам, как Элистан, не ругал, как брат и не повторял «когда же ты повзрослеешь», как Танталас. Просто был рядом и всё.   
Лорану захлестнули смущение и горечь, она подумала, что в глазах Стурма, верно, выглядит ничем не лучше Китиары. От подобных мыслей стало очень противно. Лорана со злостью пнула котелок, сползла на холодную землю и вновь расплакалась. Стурм так и не вернулся...

«Предположим, ты не знаешь, как поступить, — говорил отец. — Не можешь найти ответ, обращаешься к Кодексу, Мере, всё без толку. Так бывает, поверь мне. Просто вопросов больше, сынок, запомни. Допустим, твои чувства оказались сильнее долга. И нужно решать, что делать: слушать своё сердце или сохранить честь. Так тоже бывает, сынок, смирись. И прости, если сможешь, я свой выбор сделал. Моя честь мне дороже".  
Они с мамой покидали замок в спешке, с небольшим отрядом. А отец оставался, клятвенно обещав, что разлука продлится недолго, и в глазах у него стояла смерть. Потому что одолеть чернь, штурмовавшую их родовой замок, было попросту невозможно. Долгие годы Стурм думал, что отец принял бой, как истинный рыцарь, следуя Кодексу и Мере.  
Сейчас же Стурм понял, что честью для отца было не сбежать, поддавшись страху. А спасти семью, дать им время уйти, оставаясь на расправу черни. Отец сделал всё, чтобы их не преследовали, не успели схватить. Забыл о своих чувствах и выбрал честь, сохранив жизнь любимой жене и сыну.  
Когда Стурм переспал с Китиарой, девушкой лучшего друга — Таниса, он поддался чувствам. Они оказались сильнее долга. Он сделал неправильный выбор: Кит соблазнила его специально, чтобы унизить, причинить боль. Стурм замарал свою честь, ошибся.  
Больше такого не повторится, решил он. Из них двоих именно ему придётся решить, что делать дальше.  
«Допустим, что не поздно ещё всё исправить, — подумал Стурм, — изменить, переиграть, сделать правильный выбор, как когда-то отец».  
Он понимал, что Лорана, по сути, ещё ребенок. И не понимает, что не сможет жить без Таниса. Для неё он — весь мир...  
«Знаешь, больнее всего понимать, что твои чувства не взаимны, — рассказывала мама. — Так тоже бывает, сынок, запомни. Нельзя заставить другого человека полюбить. Любовь либо есть, либо её нет. И вот тогда нужно решить: уходить или остаться. Легче всего выбрать свои чувства и всё забыть, вырвать из сердца. Труднее сохранить свою честь и стать другом, окружить заботой, сохранив тем самым свою любовь».

Проснулась Лорана от приятного запаха, призывно щекотавшего ноздри. Она увидела, что лежит, уютно завернувшись в теплый, подбитый мехом плащ Стурма. Похоже, догадалась Лорана, он никуда не ушёл и провёл ночь, охраняя её сон. В смущении она поднялась и вышла из пещеры.  
Стурм сидел у входа, что-то методично помешивая в несколько покорёженном котелке. Его движения были удивительно плавными, словно он занимался привычным для себя делом. Лорана почувствовала радость от того, что он остался и не бросил её одну. Захотелось подойти, крепко его обнять и вновь разреветься. Чтобы прижал к себе, успокоил и пожалел. Сказал, что не презирает и не считает её такой, как Китиара.   
Пока Лорана раздумывала, что же делать, Стурм неспешно зачерпнул ложкой аппетитно пахнущее варево и протянул ей на пробу. Она растерянно проглотила незнакомое блюдо, совершенно не понимая, что происходит.   
— Ну как? Вкусно?  
В голосе Стурма прозвучали странные нотки, он избегал смотреть ей в глаза и с напряжением ждал ответа.   
— Не то слово! Не знала, что ты умеешь готовить.  
— Ну, до Тики мне, конечно, далеко, — хрипло сказал Стурм. — Особенно в плане обучения кого-нибудь.  
И поднял голову. Он выглядел настороженным и каким-то измученным. Лоране захотелось что-то сказать, преодолеть возникшее напряжение.  
— Стурм, — начала она.  
Он дёрнулся, словно от удара, опустил ложку в котелок и слегка срывающимся голосом произнес:  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста. Вчера я не осознавал, что делаю. Мне хотелось тебя как-то успокоить, ты была такая беззащитная и несчастная. И я поддался своим чувствам, прости. Клянусь честью, подобное больше не повторится.  
— Но Стурм... — по мнению Лораны, произошедшее требовало более внятных объяснений.  
Во взгляде Стурма отразилась такая мука, что Лорана осеклась и замолкла. Она вдруг поняла, что он тоже боится. Её осуждения, презрения, насмешек.  
— Лорана, — сглотнул он. — Я понимаю, что ты меня презираешь. Мне нет оправданий. И я пойму, если ты не захочешь меня видеть. Ты любишь Таниса, он мой близкий друг. Но я прошу тебя, давай забудем о том, что случилось. Словно плохой сон. Навсегда. Согласна?  
Стурм встал и нервно прошелся, топорща усы. Лорана внезапно подумала, что он выглядит старше своего возраста ещё потому, что практически никогда не улыбается. Ей вдруг стало жалко гордого рыцаря, прячущего свои чувства за броней из долга и правил.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась она. — Только, Стурм, послушай меня. Я... Я не презираю тебя, наоборот. Ты был добр ко мне, всегда помогал. А вчера… я сама... Прости, я ведь тоже виновата. И, пожалуйста, будь и мне другом. Как Танталасу.  
Стурм застыл, словно его пронзили копьём. Лорана ощутила, как он напрягся. Ей внезапно стало страшно, что сейчас последует короткое «нет» и они уже не будут общаться, как прежде.  
— Почему ты просто не ушёл? — терять ей, похоже, было уже нечего.  
Стурм пожал плечами и, крутанувшись на каблуках, странно улыбнулся:  
— Я подумал, что кто-то всё-таки должен научить тебя готовить. Не могу же я позволить тебе и дальше травить окружающих, — и, не давая ей опомниться, продолжил. — То, что ты попробовала — традиционное соламнийское блюдо. Айнтопф называется. Правда, уважая твой вкус, я не стал добавлять мяса. А теперь слушай внимательно и запоминай. Нужно взять чечевицу...

Разгоравшаяся война разбросала друзей по разным уголкам Кринна, пришлось выживать и сражаться за жизнь. Бывало, Лоране хотелось остановиться и прекратить бессмысленную борьбу. Тогда крепкие руки Стурма подхватывали её и тянули вперед, заставляя идти, переставлять ноги. Он напоминал большой щит, заслонивший Лорану от жесткого мира. Надёжный и непоколебимый щит, за которым можно было спрятаться и хоть немного забыться. Она искренне верила, что Стурм будет рядом всегда, заботясь и оберегая. Он ведь обещал, клялся своей честью.  
«Предположим, меня завтра убьют, — скажет он ей накануне гибели. — Подожди, не перебивай. Так часто бывает на войне, сердечко моё, смирись. Не плачь и не жалей. Я прожил достойную жизнь. Пообещай только, что выживешь, найдёшь Таниса и будешь счастлива. И научишься готовить хотя бы Айнтопф. В память обо мне».  
Через много лет, оказавшись с Танталасом в гостях у Великого Магистра Соламнии, Лорана отменно приготовит Айнтопф, добавив мяса и вкусных приправ. И, выслушивая многочисленные хвалебные отзывы, так и не признается, откуда она узнала рецепт старинного соламнийского кушанья. Путь всё останется в секрете, как вкус поцелуев и сокровенные мысли, не ставшие реальностью. Ни к чему Танталасу знать её старые тайны, равно и то, что она умеет отлично готовить только одно блюдо. В память о Стурме.


End file.
